Spirits
by Saturn-hime
Summary: Bulma is a full-blooded human? No, she's a full-blooded Saiya-jin? What the heck? Why is Veggie such a meanie? Why is he such a cutie?
1. Default Chapter

OK, this story had, like, the prologue all written out until my evil (cool) Social Studies teacher took it away and I had to start over again. ::sigh:: I decided that this would come out of my brain and not some paper. I don't even know if I'll continue it past the first chapter. If I get five reviews, I will definitely continue it, even if it turns out kind of like some other stories (most of which I will probably never read....) If you guys think that this first part sound an awful lot like any story you have ever read, please tell me the name because I would like to honestly read it, K? OK....time to start this so you can get the feel of it.....  
  
*Took the path of least resistance  
into the great unknown  
no direct resistance.  
Now you're on your own  
If you're looking for a new world  
Just open up your eyes....*  
'Not Quite Paradise' ~Bliss  
~.~.~.~.~  
Spirits: Prologue  
  
Bulma sat shaking underneath one of the desks in her lab. It was the day. The day the damn monkeys came to their planet. They weren't exactly monkeys, they just had tails like them, though. The damn monkeys probably had no brains between the lot of them if they would readily destroy such a beautiful planet and everything on it. Bulma had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering when the door opened to the lab. "I can sense a pathetic human in here...." said a menacing voice when the door was fully opened. Bulma, for some reason, didn't care that when she stood up, she would probably be blasted into oblivion. She stood up any way. What she saw was almost enough to make her cower in fright, but she stood still, looking the picture of confidence that she wasn't. The man had black hair that stood strait up, defying the gravity of the planet majestically. He had black eyes that were full of murder and rage. "Ah....so I was right and it wasn't a particularly weak rat."  
  
"You ass! First, you come to Earth just to destroy it. Then, you dare insult me in my own lab! You pompous jerk! You monkeys are just a bunch of lowlifes that need to pick on weaker species to prove how strong you are and keep the others in line!" she retaliated, not caring whether or not this comment got her killed.  
  
"You are a feisty one. Too bad a remark like that will get you killed, especially if you say it the King of Vegetasei," said the man who then began to gather light (also know as ki) into the palm of his hand. It began to gather into a rather small ball, and the man suddenly fired the blast at her, effectively killing her.  
~~~~~  
Now, before you go and flame me asking 'how the Hell can this be a B/V romance if Bulma is dead?' you should read the next part in the prologue. OK, and here's some explanations, K? The rat joke was basically saying that rats are stronger than humans are. The guy that killed Bulma was, in fact, the King of Vegetasei, OK? Next part!  
~~~~~  
Bulma woke inside a blue room where the walls, yes, the walls, were the only source of light. Actually, it was more than a mere room, it was a cavern that you could only dream of. It was huge and seemed to radiate more than light. Bulma also found that she had been sleeping on the ground and was not one bit sore. That was definitely weird because her muscles would always cramp up when she slept on the ground. She shrugged and got up off of the floor, intent on exploring. "Oh! You're up!" said a delighted female voice. A young girl of about thirteen appeared out of nowhere in front of Bulma. She was wearing a white dress with no sleeves that went down to the floor. Although she couldn't see it, Bulma suspected that the girl wasn't wearing any shoes either. Her hair was let down and went down past her waist. "I suppose you want to know what you're doing here, right?"   
  
"Yeah....that would help me a great deal," said Bulma who was still looking around.  
  
"I live alone and the only person who ever visits me is Safren. Of course, you want to know why you're here? I'll tell you. You're dead. No, you aren't where you should be, at the check-in station. You are currently in the center of Vegetasei. You're the first non-Safren person to visit me since...... Vegetasei's last moon festival, about forty Earth years ago or, if you prefer, four years our time. See, I'm not going to tell you what you are going to do up there, but I will tell you that you are going to be reborn on Vegetasei. See...... after about four hundred Earth years, forty years our time, after you have died you get to go to a different planet where you are reborn. Usually, you will have the same personality as your former self and all. Sometimes, a person is so evil that their personalities have to be converted into something much nicer than the original being. Basically, you are skipping all the paperwork and junk and getting strait to the being reborn stuff, OK?" said the girl. Bulma slowly nodded her consent. The girl smiled brightly and began to walk around Bulma, muttering stuff the whole time. The girl smiled and snapped her fingers making Bulma disappear.  
  
~ Somewhere in the middle of nowhere three years later ~   
  
"It's a beautiful baby Saiya-jin girl. The only problem is, is that she has blue hair, eyes, and tail," the doctor told Mrs. Sprout. (Her husband's first name is Brunsel ^-^) The woman shrugged and held out her hands for the tiny baby girl.  
  
"Her name is Bulma Anita Sprout," she said before falling into blissful death.  
  
~ Same time in the palace on Vegetasei ~  
  
"It is, fortunately, a baby boy. A powerful one at that, your majesties," said the young doctor. The young woman, who the king called woman and no one else knew her name, smiled and held out her hands for the baby.  
  
"His name is, obviously, Vegeta," she said before dying from the excessive amount of poisons in her body. The king smirked. At least he knew his brat would grow up to be strong since he was not weakened very much from the poisons he had injected into his mate's body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
OK, I'm done with the first chapter of this thing. Tell me if you want any more. And, even if you don't, also tell me if you play an instrument or not. I play the flute! Flute power! Yeah! ^-^ Uh...yeah...............whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I own......most of the names in this fic where no one should have a name except for Bulma and Vegeta. I don't, however, own Dragonball Z. I do own a holographic card with Gohan on it, though! He is so hot on it! OK, enough rambling, I have to....um..........write some more fics, K? 


	2. Default Chapter

Hi! Ok, second chapter of Spirits! Yay! J-chan is calling me Andie-chan....Any way....its all good. If I don't write as much, its because I am so overworked at my school, its not even funny. They even expect us to make our own schedules for high school. Ick. Should I take German or Japanese? I already have 8 hours in a 7 hour day. ::shrugs:: I dunno. Thanks to all who reviewed! You made me feel so special! Thanks at the bottom. On w/ the story!  
  
*I'm disturbing the peace, so sue me!* ~Amanda (My best friend!)  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Four years later~  
  
Her breath came in short gasps. Her eyes glinted with a fiery passion unknown to her. Sweat glistened over her body, a towel draped over her neck. Her spandex suit was torn in several places, but she seemed not to care. "Daddy!" she called.  
  
"Yes, Bulma?" he asked, his head popping out of a small room to her right. "You haven't been training in the infernal contraption of yours?"  
  
"Of course I have, Daddy! But I'm hungry. What is there to eat?" she asked. Her father looked at her strangely.  
  
"Look for yourself. You're a genious, you can make your own food," he said. She pouted but continued on her way to the kitchen. Once there, she proceded to tell the robots (that she had built) what she would like. In a matter of minutes, she had a meal fit for the Saiya-jin that she was. Eating like a sophisticated pig, she finished off the meal in a matter of seconds, her hunger thoroughly quenched.  
~-~  
"I've called you all here to see if the rumors about a special training room are true," said King Vegeta. "You will go to the Sprout residence, Nappa and Bardock, to talk to the genious. How a commonor could be that smart surprises even I, but find whoever invented it and bring them back to the palace for the now empty spot of head scientist." The two guards nodded, bowed, then took off to the town of Grenshmak.  
~-~  
  
A soft humming came from the outside of the machine. The whole building looked like a dome of some sorts. Bulma was not happy with the results. The room was supposed to be silent, not even a humming noise was to be detected. So, she was currently working on updating it to make it work silently. If she got bored with that, she could just go in and train. Suddenly, the sound went off, but she could tell that the gravity was still working. Grinning, she stepped in to try it out. It worked like a dream, and it was as silent as one, too.   
  
She had been working out for about twenty minutes when she heard a small comotion coming from inside her lab. She immediately turned off the gravity and ran out, wornering who would dare disturb her training. She came in to see two oafs (story behind that word, don't want to go into it!) rummaging throught the drawers. "What in the fourteen hells do you think you're doing in my lab?!" she growled.  
  
"We're supposed to find the inventor of a special training lab, and since Dr. Sprout is out, we are looking through his lab," said the bald one.  
  
"I don't care if you're the king himself! This is not his lab, so get out!" she screeched, the Saiya-jins flinched at her shrill voice.  
  
"Well, onna, we are here under the direct orders of the king, and we found plans for this special training room. So, come out where we can see you so we can report you back to the king. He does not apreciate cowardice," said the bald one. Bulma noticed that the one that actually had hair wasn't talking very much.  
  
"You know, I don't know if I will come out. After all, you haven't investigated the facts very thoroughly. How do you know that I am not a four year old child?" she asked smartly.  
  
"Because of the big words you are using," said the bald one. Bulma shrugged and floated up, smirking.  
  
"You never checked. Plus, you never start a sentence with 'because.'" she said, her smirk growing even wider at the shocked looks on their faces. She couldn't figure out if it was shock at how old she was, show at her coloring, but she suspected it to be a mixture of both.  
  
"Bulma!" she heard her father call.  
  
"I'm in my lab, Daddy!" she yelled back. They each heard the sharp footsteps coming up to the door and saw it open. Dr. Sprout walked in and looked around.   
  
"Am I missing something?" he asked.  
  
"These bakas came in her and started piliging, Dad!" she growled.  
  
"We had direct orders from the king, Dr. Sprout. We are supposed to find whoever built the so called 'special training room,'" said the bald one.  
  
"And bring him back to the palace to be head scientist," piped in the one with hair.  
  
"Ah...so it can talk! Well, any ways. I'll be going back to my GR, Dad. See you later," said Bulma. She floated off to the back of her lab where the GR was situated.  
  
"That rude little...." growled the one with hair. He stalked after her, only to have the door shut in his face. Opening the door, he was faced with yet another room with a small door directly across.   
  
He tried opening this other door but a machanical voice said, "Please close other door first." He shrugged and did so. The other door immediately opened the next time he tried. He stepped in and was immediately crushed to the floor. He barely heard the growl before he felt normal, like he was floating even. He looked down and found, to his amazement, that he was still on the ground.   
  
"You either get out, or I turn on the gravity again," said a small but deadly serious voice. He looked up to see the small girl, her eyes alight with anger.  
  
"Only if you come with me," he said.  
  
"You realize that I can just turn on the gravuty and it will most likely kill you?" she said.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you're still not changing your decision?" she asked, surprised.  
  
Hai."  
  
"You're an idiot," she said.  
  
"Iie. That's my son," he said.  
  
She giggled and said, "Fine, I'll go with you."  
  
"Good. Now where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"I made it," she said truthfully.  
  
"You did? So this is the training room the king was talking about? What does GR stand for?" he asked.  
  
"Duh! It stands for Gravity Room. See, what it does is it increases the gravity up to twenty times right now. I'm only on ten times, but I'm working on it," she told him.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid we're going to have to take your daughter and her invention to the palace," he said when he came out, Bulma in tow.  
  
"You can't do that! She's four years old!" said Dr. Sprout. The two lunkheads looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head (*lol* sprouted....well *I* found it funny...).  
  
"She looks six!" said the bald one.  
  
"But, sir, she is four," said Dr. Sprout.  
  
"Oh, well. The king said he wanted her, so he gets her. You are not to tell anyone of our visit. If anyone asks, your daughter met an untimely death," he said. Then, without further notice, they both took off, Bulma struggling in their grasp (they had grabbed the GR when they left [it could be encapsulated]).  
  
"But what will I tell ChiChi?" he yelled after them.  
  
"Tell me what, Dr. S.?" asked a black haired girl with a big basket probably filled with food.  
  
"Um...well.....you see....ChiChi....Bulma....um....died....last night....," he said uncirtainly.  
  
"What?" she asked, disbelief in her voice, her eyes filling with the last tears she would ever shed. "Sh-she told me that she'd never leave me....with all those people calling me names because of my eyes!" With that, she ran off, ashamed of her tears. Dr. Sprout stared after the young girl, hoping that those children would meet again, even if he never saw his daughter again.  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Bulma struggled as hard as she could against the man's arms, but she could not break his grasp. "Stop struggling," he hissed. When she did not heed his warning, he knocked her out.  
  
"Did you have to knock her out?" asked Bardock.  
  
"Yes. Now don't bother me," he said. Bardock shrugged, and they flew the rest of the way in peace. When they reached the palace, they were immediately admited to the thrown(is that the right spelling?) room. There, the king was waiting impatiently.  
  
"We have the room and the inventor, your Majesty," said Nappa.  
  
"Really? Would you mind showing them both to me?" asked the king, making it sound more like an order. Nappa threw down Bulma and Bardock handed the king the capsule, bowing as they did so (how you can throw someone down and bow is beyond me but....they have to do it....) "I told you to get me a room, not a pen, and I told you to get me an inventor, not a child."  
  
"Sire, press the button on top of the capsule, if you will, and throw it. I would suggest not doing it in here, thought," said Nappa respectfully. "And the child invented it."  
  
"If you are wrong, I will have you personally killed," he said. Then, he pressed the button and threw it. The gravity room came into sight. The king blinked. "How did commoners come into possesion of such technology?" he asked.  
  
"I made it," said the defiant voice of Bulma.  
  
"Ah...the child has awakened. Did you have a nice nap?" he asked icily.  
  
"No...no thanks to your henchmen over there," she growled.  
  
"Now, sweety, how does this room of yours work?" he asked with a sikeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" she asked just as sweetly.  
  
"Of course," he said. Bardock tried to stop him, but he was shushed by an impatient king. The king and Bulma walked in.  
  
"Now, would you so kindly stand in the middle while I set the controls?" shje asked him.  
  
"I don't know...." he said.   
  
"Here, I'll step in the middle and tell you what to do. Then, you can walk out as far as you deem necessary," she said. The king nodded in affermation. Bulma walked to the middle of the machine.  
~-~-~-~-~  
I don't know how to end it....actually, I think I might, but I'm not sure....review! I loved them! You guys are so awesome! I love you! ::sniff::  
  
Thank yous:  
Faschia: Thank you for your praise! It made me feel all fuzzy and special!  
  
dbs: what do you made 'need more'? but thanks for the compliment!   
  
Li-chan: huh? whatsawhosit? Anyway. The king is Vegeta's father. Vegeta's father is the one that killed Bulma.  
  
Sally: Danke sehr!  
  
Brittany P.: Is your real name Brittany Polard? (can't spell it...) Sorry, they meet at four. Bulma is a REALLY smart four-year-old. Its kind of scary, dontcha think?  
  
Kat_nz: Danke! I love the praise!  
  
Ankle: ::eyes glow w/ pride:: I love my band. Its fun...but we have the smallest band in our school. Sixth grade has *165* people in it!!!!  
  
nightzone: I feel loved, honestly I do. It might be a good story. You never know, I never know...  
  
Jumper Prime: I have a bunch of evil things in store for that ass-wipe of a king, K? The problem with her tail is that it is blue....and Mr. Veggie-head's daddy is a big creep. I dunno why, I just didn't think that Veggie would grow up like he had if he had a mom....ok, Ja ne!  
  
Ok, and, if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask. 


	3. Default Chapter

Hihi again! I love to talk! Maybe I'll make a whole thing of me just talking...::uh, girl, you've already done that:: Oh shit.....not u again.... ::yes me again! *evil laughter*:: I was sick all weekend! I missed a day of school....which is cool....and I'm typing this up because of it. Ok...do you want it? Here ya go!  
  
=^-^=  
  
"Ok....now what you do is y--" started Bulma.  
  
"Your Majesty! Please don't do this! You'll be squashed like a bug!" shouted Bardock, coming into the room and effectively cutting her off.  
  
"Hey, you big monkey! You ruined it!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Ruined what?" asked the king.  
  
"This is a gravity room. It can increase the gravity in the room, right now, up to ten times that of Vegetasei..." she said, glaring at Bardock.   
  
"Really? And who made this machine? Surely a discolored four-year-old didn't make it," said King Vegeta (who is Veggie's daddy! ^-^).   
  
Bulma growled and said through her small, clenched teeth, " I made it, sir...." At that moment, the door opened yet again and a small boy that looked exactly like the king, down to the scowl, walked in.  
  
"There you are, father. That blundering fool, Nappa, told me otherwise. And what is this disfigured baka doing here?" he asked. Before the king could reply, however, Bulma stepped in.  
  
"Listen here, boy. It's discolored, not disfigured, you baka. And I'm not a baka! I happen to be the smartest four-year-old in the universe!" she vented.  
  
"How dare you talk that way to me-Prince of all Saiya-jins!" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah, real nice comeback, baka," she said. The Chibi Vegeta had had enough and lunged at the blue-haired Saiya-jin. Before he reached her, he felt himself being held back be his father.  
  
"That's no way to treat our new head of the science department," he said. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him, and Vegeta continued to struggle in his father's grasp. Turning to Bulma he said, "But, girl, if you ever talk in a disrespectful way to him again, I'll not not be there to save you from the consequences." Bulma nodded and the king dropped his son to the ground. "Bardock. Show this....her to R8-32-L4.852." Bardock looked like he was going to protest but wisely decided against it. He beckoned for Bulma to follow him to the room she would be in for the (supposedly) rest of her life.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
k, yeah....I'm sorry this is short...the number will most likely be important to the story. Why do you think Bardock was going to protest about? I have to stay home tomorrow....ick ick ick! I'll go crazy, I tell you! I will! I'll try and make the next one longer....maybe just show how they grow up....I dunno...but if I get to the part that I want, I'm stopping. Ok, well Ja ne! Should I make Veggie and Bulma fight next chapter (as in spar?)? Next chapter is already partially written up!  
  
~Saturn-hime~  
  
MY THROAT HURTS LIKE HFIL!!!! 


	4. Default Chapter

Ok, new chapter! I'm on a roll now aren't I? If you read my G/V fic, the only reason I haven't been updating is because I'm sick and I can't find my notebook, its at school in my locker. So, as it stands, until I get better, you won't get any new chapters. I know you're depressed. My puppy is sitting dejectedly in his cage....what? Was it something that I did? Well.....time to go torture some Vegetable heads!  
  
"I'm going back to China now. So suck on that, old man." ~Ranma  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
.It has been exactly one month since I was taken from my home and thrown into this new life. You may ask what I'm complaining for, I'm living in the palace, after all. I'm complaining because I have to live right across from the arrogant, stupid, jerk of a Prince! He is so rude to me! Every morning he bumps into me *on purpose* to try and flaunt his power. Of course, I could care less and give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime. He has the....audacity to be offended! But, enough about him.   
  
. Everything about the palace is magnificent! They way outdo themselves. The food here is......let's just say way better than anything that I could make on my own. The lessons are simply wonderful! You know, I'm glad this was one of the assignments. Or else I'd *never* be able to get my anger out without that stupid monkey(why do I call him that? It's very strange) reading it and trying to beat me up! They are teaching way more than I would have possibly learned if I had stayed home, although I do miss my dearest friend, ChiChi. I wonder how she is doing. They have been teaching us, lately, of a planet called Earth where all of the beings are weak as ants! Can you imagine someone that weak? I can't. It surprises me that the Earthlings lasted as long as they did when we went to purge them. They say it lasted so long because of a being called....oh, you'd never imagine, Bulma! The books all say that she was just a weakling with a big mouth, but I believe that she may have been a technical genius. And you know what....whatever fear I had of them banning me from my GR have been....um.....doused. That's right, the king has let me continue training in it!!! I argued my case to him, and he said yes! I told him, 'If I built it, I should be able to use it!' Well.....I have to go.   
  
. Yours, Bulma  
*~*  
Dear Stupid, Pointless Book that I should like to burn,  
  
.I cannot believe that that weakling of a tutor made me, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, write in this. And he said it was for a stupid grade! Plus, my stupid father has let the disfigured baka keep her machine! It should go solely to my training, so that I may become the legendary! (*lol* insert evil, insane laughter here, if you please....) That loud-mouthed...girl has been her for no more than a month and she has already found my buttons! Plus, she finds more every day!!!!!!!!!!! I'm about to blow her into oblivion! Well, you pointless book, since you can't bow, I will shut you.  
*~*  
  
.As the teacher read this, he had to laugh at the Prince's hatred of the assignment, and Bulma's complete love of it. They had no idea that he actually would read there first entries. Why did they thing he had told them to bring it to class at all times? This would be interesting....maybe he should keep track of it more than he had anticipated. With that, he placed the books back on his pupils' desks.  
*~*  
-10 years later-  
  
."Hey, Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
."Damn you, bitch! I'm hiding from that damn fool, Bardock so I don't have to train!" he growled. She smirked and walked up to him, an evil glint in her eyes. Over the past ten years, he had gotten used to her calling him Vegeta, it only bothered him when other people were around. Hell, he didn't even notice she did it any more. He had spent ten years *trying* to get her to call him by his rightful title, but she *still* refused.  
  
."You know, Vegeta, you could get the beating of your life if your father caught you skipping sparing class," she said. Vegeta looked at her suspiciously.  
  
."And that means what to me? Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" he asked.  
  
."Well.....you know how loud my voice is....right? And no, I'm not supposed to be doing anything, Veggie," she said, her eyes filling with laughter when his expression turned from questioning to pissed.  
  
."You wouldn't dare, onna," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
."Oh wouldn't I?" she asked, walking off. His eyes opened a little wider, and he lunged at her, causing her to fall, him on top.  
  
."Fine I'll, go. But you have to come with me," he said, his smirk getting wider as he picked her up and through her over his shoulder.  
  
."Hey! Let me go, you baka!" she said, pounding on his back. As he continued down the hall they received some very strange looks and gestures. It's not every day that the 14-year-old Prince of your planet walks around with another fourteen-year-old, who obviously doesn't want to be there, slung over his shoulder banging on his back.  
*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
.You won't believe this but, that arrogant Prince I've been ranting on and on about for the past ten years, has just tried to beat me up! Bardock stopped him, though. I would have gladly shown up that jerk! I, too, have been training in a gravity room! He just doesn't realize that, I don't think. Any ways.....more exciting news! All girls that were born on the same day as our 'precious little prince' will be moving in in about three days for him to pick on of them as a mate....which means I get to see ChiChi again! We were born on the same day, though, so I don't know how the other girls will react to that! I mean, I *have* seen his 'highness' almost 24/7 for the past TEN YEARS!!!!! Lately, I've been reading up on that planet called Earth, and I can't fathom why. Why would I want to study a planet with so little power level? Oh well, got to go! Bye!  
  
. Yours, Bulma  
*~*  
Dear book that I wonder why I still have it,  
  
.That bitch! I can't believe that insolent fool, Bardock, let her go! I don't get! Everyone ::shudder:: loves that brat! How could someone love something like *that*. She has blue hair, eyes, and a tail, for Kerun's sake! It would have been an interesting fight, though. I'm almost possitive that she is still training in that damn gravity chamber. I don't know why my father let her keep it in the first place....any way. On to my present delima. In three days, father will bring various girls to the palace for me to choose as my mate! How dare he?!? In fact, I think they will each stay here until we come of age. Damn him! I can't believe him, even though I know it is part of our culture. A bunch of giggling girls all wanting to be my mate and ready to throw themselves at my feet is what I *really* need. Well....unbowing thing. Bye.  
*~*  
  
.The Saiya-jin no Ouji closed the book, also know as journal, hastily under his bed. He had not actually expected to write in it very often when the teacher had assigned it at four. But, now to think of it, if he wasn't careful, he would end up filling out the whole thing: way more than the intended 'no news today' he had first put. He found it strangely.....comforting to have someone to confide in, which was weird. He would burn the book if he ever finished it off, no need for anyone to see any weaknesses through it. So, thinking this, he headed out to find Kakarot, one of his few guards that could keep up with him, to beat the shit out of him and work out his own frustrations.  
*~*  
  
.Three days later found Kakarot carrying a black-haired girl and trying to plug his ears at the same time. It was no surprise, though. For one, she was yelling very loudly, and for another, she was screaming profanities that not even many of the girls from rougher parts of the world had ever heard. Kakarot was trying to calm her down when the blue-haired beauty we all know and love walked out of the palace covered in a cloak. "Stupid Vegetable-headed prince....making me find out the disturbance...." she muttered, but she then grinned. It had been worth yelling at him. Of course, yelling at the spoiled brat of a prince was always a pleasure. "Ok! Who is causing the disturbance here? I have homework to get to," she said finally. All the girls pointed to a struggling brown-eyed girl in the arms of a Saiya-jin who looked like his ears were breaking. Unknown to them all, Bulma's eyes lit up. Stalking up to the girl, she unfastened the button on top that held the cloak in place, getting ready to scare the Hell out of the girl and everyone else present, for the matter.  
  
."Please take her away! She's hurting my ears! Plus I'm hungry and V....Prince Vegeta said I could eat when I got back!" Kakarot complained.  
  
."ChiChi Rot, what the HFIL did you think you were doing....." throwing off her cloak, she finished her sentence, "not keeping in touch!" ChiChi let out a little half scream and hid behind Kakarot while the other girls backed away.  
  
."You sure do have a way of doing things, bitch," said a voice that Bulma knew very well. Growling, she turned around but could not help but burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~  
OK, guys......I really like this story right now...it's fun to write! Well.....tell me what you think! E-mail me or review! They're all the same! I might be able to go to school tomorrow! Yes! So happy! I was so bored I started watching Beauty and the Beast! You know what I was very glad for? The Ranma tape I borrowed off of my friend J-chan! I'm listening to the Japanese version of the Sailor Moon theme song and the song at the beginning of Ranma....so fun! Ja ne!  
  
Pieces~  
~Saturn-hime~ 


	5. Default Chapter

Ok, I'm on a roll for some reason! Ok, next chapter but, before I do, the disclaimer that has been, well, neglected.  
  
Disclaimer: Why, oh why, would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it? *rolls eyes*  
*~*  
  
.The prince had her cloak draped over him. It made him look like a ghost, kind of. He slowly took off and looked at it. The crowd gasped....the girl had just thrown her cloak on the Prince, and, what's more, she was laughing at him! "Listen her wench," he said sternly, "you really should not have done that."  
  
."Oh....you did not just call me what I think you called me, baka" she said.  
  
."Oh, I called you that all right, bitch."  
  
."Ass."  
  
."Onna."  
  
."I'll take that as a compliment, you arrogant, cold-hearted bastard."  
  
."I'll take that as a compliment to my already handsome physique, retard," he said, a smirk forming on his face. Bulma's tale had now come off her waist and was lashing madly back and forth, her eyes dancing with fire.  
  
."You should be one to talk, calling the youngest head of the science department ever at the palace a retard, you....you....," she said, slowly dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
."I've wanted to fight with you for forever, but that man....grr....always stops me. Now, we finish this," Vegeta growled, lunging at her. The crowd had drawn back quite far at this because....well...they were afraid of the blue-haired Saiya-jin who dared fight their prince. ChiChi, of course, still stood behind Kakarot, scared out of her wits. Kakarot was trying to calm her down, although he found this much better than the screaming she had been doing earlier.  
  
."Hey, come on, it can't be that bad! It's not like you died or anything," he told her.  
  
."Yeah? So? *She* is supposed to be dead," ChiChi said, pointing strait at Bulma.  
  
."Really?" said Bulma, turning her head from Vegeta for the moment, who almost punched her cheek before he was held back by.....Bardock. "When did I die? It would be so cool to die! Well, maybe not totally...but like one of those vampires in those Earth books...always drinking blood." Saying that, she floated over to ChiChi and Kakarot, where ChiChi screamed and tried to run away. Kakarot held her back. "Why you keep running away from me, Chi?"  
  
."Because you're supposed to be dead! Your dad said so!" she said.  
  
."Well....I'm here the flesh, so I guess I'm not dead....although that jerk over there has tried to kill me on several occasions, though," she said sourly.  
  
."I have not!" he said, "I just want to beat you into a bloody pulp and *leave* you for dead!"  
  
."Oh, that's real nice!" Bulma shouted back, then turned to her friend.  
  
."So you're really not dead?" When Bulma smacked her over the head, ChiChi squealed and hugged a very embarrassed Bulma.  
  
."You can...uh....you know....let me....um....go...." she said. ChiChi let go of her highly embarrassed, blue-haired friend. "You know....maybe we can room together...I already have a room, any way..." said Bulma, her eyes lighting up maliciously.  
  
."No one can 'room' with you, onna," said Vegeta, still trying to fight out of Bardock's grip.  
  
."And why not?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
."Because I, quite frankly, hate you," he said.  
  
."That's nice, I hate you too, ass," she said, her eyes lighting up again.  
  
."You know you love my ass," he said. Bulma made a feral growl but was held back by ChiChi as he walked away.  
  
."Why'd you do that? I wo--" she started but her mouth was covered by ChiChi's hand.  
  
."In case you haven't realized it, yet, that is the Prince you are talking to."  
  
."No shit! I want to rip him into a thousand little, tiny pieces, and then paste him into the palace walls!" Bulma said vehemently.  
  
."Ahem!" said a voice at the palace doors. Everyone turned to the noise to see a young man with spiky black hair. "Attention, everyone, my name is Yamcha and I am the...coordinating guy, I guess you could say. I know all of you are here to find out who will be the Prince's mate, but you'll have to wait for a whole year, sorry. Your room assignments are posted at the front door. Don't complain if you are the daughter of an elite and you got paired with a commoner....I'll kick your ass if you do." So, the girls lined up to get into the palace.  
*-*-*  
  
Dear diary,  
  
.Can you believe the things some people would do? No, I don't mean for the prince's attention, I mean, for a friend. I know you get tired of hearing this, but Veggie-head has been my best friend for a while. On the outside, it appears to be hatred, but no one knows, except you, that all of that is just teasing. Have I even told you how we became friends? I don't think so....well, actually I asked him (pleaded and annoyed more like) to be my friend since I had no one else. Eventually, he said, "Fine!!!!! Just stop being so damn annoying!!!" It was funny. He also made me promise not to be friendly in front of other people (with him I mean....It would be bad for his reputation). Well, lights out....I'll tell you all about what happened when the girls came.  
  
Yours, Bulma  
*~*~*  
Stupid thing that I still haven't blown into oblivion,  
  
.I still can't believe my damn father! Damn him to hell and back again for what he will make me go through over the next year! On another note, that bitch is a damn good actress. She's fooled my father for many, many years. Kakarot had to be stupid again....leaving to go EAT as soon as his duties were finished. Well, bye....er...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um, hi? Do y'all realize that I have been grounded from my computer for almost a whole quarter (Hell, I still am)?  
  
It's time for a game of.....  
  
WHAT'S IN YOUR POCKET???!  
  
I have....5 pens...8 gel pens......1 highlighter.....8 pencils....some chapstick....a key to my house.....1 thing of lead.....a wallet.....and $39.10 in my pockets.  
  
What do you have in your pockets?   
  
REMEMBER: review, ReViEw, REVIEW! 


End file.
